


Dovahkiin in Middle Earth

by Shezu



Series: Previews [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, College of Winterhold - Freeform, F/M, Listener - Freeform, Not Over Powered I promise, Pretty much everything a Dovahkiin can be, Slight!Legolas/Dovahkiin, Thane - Freeform, Theif's Guild, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shezu/pseuds/Shezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a preview story. Look inside for explanation and full summary~!</p>
<p>A cross-over fanfiction between Skyrim and the Hobbit. Dragons, elves, mages and magic…none of this is new to the battled hardened and powerful Dovahkiin. Dragonborn, thief guild leader, thane of many holds and driving force in the civil war, the Dovahkiin has faced much. She’s taken down vampire lords, beaten dragons, survived assassins, dealt with gods, and fought many, many, battles. However, when facing off against her hardest challenge yet, Alduin, in Sovngarde, something happens with the portal between the two realms. Unstable, the portal rips open and creates a rift that sucks in many and lets in many more. Thrown into an unknown world, she must deal with strange looking elves, strange mages, and actually living dwarves!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dovahkiin in Middle Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Preview story. This is technically complete because it is just a glimpse into the real story I would write if I decide to work on this story. I have many stories like this, but most are incomplete and I do not know where to focus my attentions. That's where you come in, reader! Comment and/or Kudo if this story interests you and if you want to read more! I'll be making a list of stories to work on and the more traffic a story gets, the higher on my priority list it goes and the more I work on it during my spare time. At least this way, even if I do not write the story completely, at least my idea has been shared and isn't just lingering in my head! If this story doesn't peak your interest or if you just want to look at more previews, check out my Previews collection for more!
> 
> Full Summary:  
> A cross-over fanfiction between Skyrim and the Hobbit. Dragons, elves, mages and magic…none of this is new to the battled hardened and powerful Dovahkiin. Dragonborn, thief guild leader, thane of many holds and driving force in the civil war, the Dovahkiin has faced much. She’s taken down vampire lords, beaten dragons, survived assassins, dealt with gods, and fought many, many, battles. However, when facing off against her hardest challenge yet, Alduin, in Sovngarde, something happens with the portal between the two realms. Unstable, the portal rips open and creates a rift that sucks in many and lets in many more. Thrown into an unknown world, she must deal with strange looking elves, strange mages, and actually living dwarves! With Alduin and the other dragons loose on this world called ‘Middle Earth’ that has seen few dragons, the woman must find out who is friend and who is foe in an attempt to stop the rogue dragon before he destroys this world. She also needs to find a way back home, a way to get the dragons let loose to return home or parish, and find out how to fix the rift between their worlds. Not too hard for a Nord of her status, right? But every day spent there, every thu’um used, every spell cast, slowly destroys the woman from the inside…can she do all of this in time, before this new world ultimately kills her?

   Her entire body ached. Groaning softly, the woman hesitated to open her eyes, too sore to even lift her eyelids. The haze in her mind slowly clears as her mind struggles to remember why she was asleep in the first place.

**_Btuum!_ **

   A loud thud rattles her pounding head and jolts her awake. The unmistakable sound makes her gasp, sit up, and reach her throbbing arm to the shimmering sword on her hip. She knew all too well the dangers that followed that earth trembling landing.

  _Dragon!_

   To her relief, however, she saw no dragon near her…but her ease was short lived. With her hand grasping nothing but air, and eyes seeing little beside a sliver of daylight through the bars that made up the only apparent exit, her body grew tense and alert again. The brunette frowns deeply—though this is not the first time she’s woken up in a strange room with nothing but the clothes on her back—and takes a good look at her environment.

   While her captures—since she had no question she was caught—had the decency to provide her with a small cot to lay on, the cell was small, barely enough room to walk from the bars to the back of the room in little more than two steps. Though she wasn’t sure who caught her, she was sure of one thing; this was far too lavish to be the usual bandits or her more common enemies—of which she had many.

   Deciding to try and figure out where she was—and to see if she could figure a way out of this without making more enemies—she stood up.

   A mistake.

   The moment she put her weight on her legs, they crumpled under her and she collapsed forwards on her knees, letting out a pained yelp. She caught herself with her arms, but that proved to only worsen her situation as a flesh rending pain ripples through her body, emanating from her left shoulder. With the pain returned her memories of what transpired before she was knocked unconscious.

   “Alduin.” She snarls, her voice laced with pain and hatred. She barely paid any mind to the sounds of people approaching her cell. Her mind was focused on the memory of the black dragon she was in the middle of killing and his fangs tearing into the flesh of her shoulder. As her hand rests on her wound, she realizes that, while appearing hospitable, her captures were not kind enough to bandage the—still heavily bleeding—wound. Then again, her nightingale cloak covered the wound from the view…though it surprised her that they had allowed her to continue wearing armor.

    “ _Edan!”_ Comes a call through the bars, making the woman’s head snap up and her bright, fierce, blue eyes focus on the one who spoke in a language she doesn’t know. He turns to another one dressed in a similar set of armor and begins to talk to him in the strange language.

   “Hey! Why am I here?” She calls to him, loud enough to get his attention. He looks at her with a dark and suspicious look in his eyes but doesn’t answer her as he turns back to the other man. After a few more exchanges between the two, the second guard turns to leave. However, all three of their heads snap up at the sound of a loud, powerful, roar. While all three stare with wide eyes, the woman is the only one who doesn’t look afraid. In fact, she looks excited.

   Ignoring her injuries, the woman stands abruptly and closes the distance between her and the bar, her hands slamming against it to get the attention of the two men guarding her. Both men grab their weapons and distance themselves from her. Smirking, she points to the sky.

   “That’s a dragon. If you don’t want to die, I’d suggest you let me go.” She says in a deep, dark, tone. The two men look at each other again, seemingly unconvinced but any discussion is interrupted by another loud roar from the dragon, this time closer. To the two guards, it’s a terrible and terrifying roar of a beast. To the woman, they’re words. Pressing herself against the bars and inhaling deeply, she calls to the dragon in a powerful voice that equals the strength of the beast.

   “ ** _Odahviing!_** ” She shouts, the power of her voice making the entire cell room tremble. The men stumble back from her and one almost falls off of the narrow path that runs in front of her cell. Looking down from the sky as the dragon responds with another roar, the brunette finds the point of the first guard’s spear pressed against her throat. Keeping her head tilted up, she stares down at him with her almost glowing narrow blue eyes.

   “He’s on his way here now. If you value your lives, I would suggest letting me talk to your superior.” The men look at each other and exchange a few words in their language before turning to her again. The first guard keeps his spear pressed against her throat while the other runs off, likely to go talk to someone.

   “You’d better hurry!” She calls after the guard with a smirk as the sound of the dragon approaching grows louder. The guard presses the point of his spear harder to her throat.

   “ _Dina._ ” He snarls. “Be silent.”

   “Oh, so you do speak my language!” She says with a confident smirk, earning her another firm press from the sharp metal blade; one that ends up cutting the skin of her throat slight.

   “ _Faarea!”_ Comes a shout to the woman’s right. The guard looks over at the voice, his spear still pressed against her throat. The new voice yells at the guard again in the unknown language. The woman lowers her head as the guard pulls the blade from her throat and steps aside.

   “What connection do you have with the dragon?” Asks the new voice in her own tongue as a blonde man comes into view. The brunette doesn’t answer him, narrowing her eyes as she sees his pointed ears. He almost looks like an elf, but he’s strange. The elves she’s used to are a lot different from this man. He’s too…pretty.

   “You’re an elf?” She asks, but he doesn’t answer as another roar rattles the cell.

   “What is your connection with the dragon?” He repeats with a snarl. The two of them stares at each other, both pairs of bright blue eyes locked; fire and ice.

   “I will talk with the one in charge.” The brunette says finally, voice clipped. “And I know that’s not you.” The blonde flinches at her words; though he hides his movement well, the observant woman and smirks. He turns to the second guard and speaks to him in their language. The man runs off again after a salute and the blonde returns his gaze to the woman.

   “Call off your beast.” The elf orders firmly, approaching the bars. Neither of them flinch, content with glaring at one another.

“Let me free and I’d be happy to.” She retorts without hesitation.

\----

   The Nord Pauses as she hears shouts from the left, her head turning in the direction. One of the guards behind her jabs her in the back with the butt end of their spear but the woman doesn’t move.

   “Listen.” She says, eyes narrowing. A few of the guards turn their heads to look in the same direction she is and listens to the sound she’s already heard. While her ears aren’t as sharp as that of the elves surrounding her, she’s a servant of Nocturnal and head of the thief’s guild; she’s long since learned to pay attention to even the quietest of noises. Hearing what she has, the elves look at each other, unsure, but the brunette is searching the woods for movement and listening for further sounds.

   Then suddenly—mimicking a startled hare—the Nord woman takes off in the direction she’d been staring. The elves, caught off guard, hesitate a moment before their eyes narrow and they take off after her.

   The elves are far faster than the human, but by the time they catch up to her, she’s standing stark still and staring straight ahead. Her guards are surrounding her, the tips of their spears pressed against her, but she pays them no mind. They start ordering her in their language before one of them follows her gaze with his own and gasps, pulling his spear away from her and pointing it in the direction they were both looking.

   His superior was none too happy and he rounds on the man to shout at him when he sees it as well. In the clearing across from them is a huge dragon, currently staring down several of their own. The group stares at them before moving to help but the brunette moves before they can.

   The Nord dashes forward as one of the elves, a younger man with trembling hands, accidently lets loose an arrow towards the dragon that was staring him down. Still shackled hands catch the arrow out of the air before it pierces the dragon’s eye and those in the clearing turn their attention to the woman.

   “Move out of the clearing!” She snarls at the elves, who are now pointing their bows at her. The elves seem hesitant to listen as their eyes dart between the human and the monster behind her. The dragon growls low and steps closer to the woman, and in turn, closer to the elves. They back up but keep their weapons trained on the dragon.   
  
   “You can’t beat him, better to leave and let me handle this instead of pissing him off!” She states firmly, but they still don’t seem to want to listen. However, a call from behind them in their native tongue makes them lower their weapons and step back into the forest. The brunette waits a moment, blue eyes scanning the trees, till she sees similarly colored eyes staring at her from among them. She nods to him before turning abruptly to face the dragon.

   It’s almost as if the whole forest is holding its breath as the woman and beast stare at each other. In the forest, the elves are readying their bows again, in case either makes a move to turn on them; but they’re completely frozen as the unexpected happens.

   “Parathanax! My friend!” The woman says in a kind tone she hasn’t used since she awoke. The dragon’s aggressive stance eases and he lowers his large head to her height. There’s an audible gasp from the forest as the brunette reaches out a hand and caresses the dragon’s muzzle gently.

   “Are you injured?” She asks him softly, smiling at him—also something she hasn’t done since arriving. The creature shakes his head before nudging her shoulder gently with his nose, making her wince.

   “I have only scratches, but you are injured.” He sniffs softly before sighing. “Alduin.” It’s a statement, not a question, as he can smell his brother on her. The brunette nods.

   “Yes. His fang. I was about to finish the job when we ended up here.” She says softly before shaking her head and smiling again. “But we will handle that later. Let me fix your wing.” She says, approaching his side. The old dragon is content with watching her.

   Kneeling in front of the lightly bleeding and torn wing, the Nord extends her shackled hands, letting them hover over his wound. There’s a pause before golden light begins to swirl around her hand then moves to his wound, stitching the thin, fragile, flesh back together.

   The Dovahkiin can feel eyes on her, watching her with even more intent at the use of her magic. Clearly, things were different here. She’ll need to watch what she does in front of people, it seems.

   “There.” She says as she looks back at the dragon with a small smile. “Good as new.” She stands and instantly regrets it. Her entire world starts to spin and she stumbles, her legs giving out under her own weight. Parathanx catches her before she can hit the ground, using his long neck to support her.

   “Dovahkiin.” The dragon growls, a threating sound to the onlookers, but the brunette knows it as a worried sound. The woman holds her head with both hands and lets out a breath as she stands straight again.

   “I’m alright.” She says dismissively. “Just got a little light headed. It’s probably blood loss.” The dragon watches her for a moment before trusting her words and looking back to their audience hidden in the woods, his large eyes narrowing. The woman watches as the blonde elf from earlier walks towards them slowly, two others flanking either side of him with their bows drawn and aimed at the two of them. Both elf and woman glare at each other with equally piercing blue eyes filled with suspicion.

   It was a strange sight to the elves in the trees, something they would tell their children for years to come. Their prince stood tall and proud in the clearing, his hard eyes locked on the woman across from him with two of their best archers on either side of him. Across from him, in the vast clearing, stood a woman, a human woman, watching him with equally hard eyes, with a dragon standing protectively beside her, his wing sitting beside her left side. The two of them stared at each other for a long time before one of them finally broke the silence.

   “You are a strange looking elf!” The woman calls across the clearing. The blonde’s eyes narrow at the comment. “Where do you hail from?” Her Nord accent is thick as she calls to him.

   “Here. This is my home and future kingdom; Mirkwood.” The elf supplies firmly. The dragon and Nord frown and look at each other. Strange elves from made up places? Where had they been thrown to now? The Dovahkiin had been to many planes and many places but she’d never heard of such a place; nor had she seen such strange elves.

   “Where on Tamriel is that?” She asks, voice hardened with suspicion. It’s the elf’s turn to share a confused and suspicious glance with the elves before returning an equally suspicious gaze to the human across from him.

   “Middle Earth!” He corrects. The human looks to her dragon companion with a confused frown.

   “Parathanax?” She asks, voicing her question with only his name. The old reptile stares at the elf before looking down at her.

   “Perhaps we were sent to a different plane…” He comments, unsure of it himself. The dragonborn frowns.

   “Such as Sovngarde?” She questions, and the dragon lets out a deep, rumbling, hum; his only response. The brunette gets the idea—they need more information—and she looks back to the elf prince.

   “There’s things I must discuss with your Jarl!” She calls to the Prince, who frowns at her words. Clearly, they don’t know what a Jarl is; they must have been sent very far indeed.

   “The one in charge!” She clarifies, but it only seems to make the other elves tense; though the blonde seems unfazed.

   “Prisoners such as you are brought before the king regardless.” He states evenly, to which the Nord just nods.

   “Good. Then make sure he’s ready when I return.” The brunette moves quick as lightning and nimbly jumps onto the older dragon’s neck. Parthanax wastes no time, leaping into the air with ease, his heavy wings throwing off the arrows as they’re launched at the pair. “And have my weapons ready to be returned to me!” She calls down before Parthanax takes off.

\---

   The woman grunts in slight pain as the shackles on her wrists are tugged aggressively by the elf holding the chain. She glares at him but says nothing as she’s forced to a stop. Now standing in an open audience chamber, she’s forced to her knees as the tall—rather beautiful—man before her turns. He looks clearly older and far more mature and wise than the blonde elf from earlier, but still very similar. Said elf prince stands beside the noble man who could only be the king, watching her with those same sharp blue eyes. Her gaze meets his without fear, challenging him with a dragon’s pride before her eyes flicker back to the older man before her.

   “I have heard interesting stories thus far.” The King comments coolly as he circles her slowly. Coming to a stop in front of the human, he waves the guards away, who bow before leaving. To both men’s surprise, the woman stands without fear, her chin held high and proud. At their questioning and angry glances, the woman smirks.

  “You are not my king and I do not serve you. I will not bow.” She states firmly. The elves look at each other before looking back at her. The older elf opens his mouth to speak but the Dovahkiin isn’t much for political banter. She cuts straight to the chase.

   “There’s a monstrous dragon here ready to destroy your world.” She states firmly, making the elves’ eyes narrow.

   “We are aware. And you were protecting it.” The younger elf speaks up. The Dovahkiin rolls her eyes before focusing on him.

   “Parthanax is my friend and will do nothing to hurt you or your kind unless _provoked_.” She states firmly, emphasizing the last word, before returning her sharp blue eyes to the King who watches her with interest.

   “And what of the other dragon you summoned?” The younger speaks up before either of the others can speak. She looks at him again as the older elf’s eyes narrow dangerously and his hand give a twitch her hardened warrior sense and experience in battle knows is a clear sign she’s moments away from a fight—though she bets the elf would think it’d be as easy as an execution.

   “Odahviing will behave so long as no harm comes to me.” She looks pointedly at the older elf, who’s sword arm relaxes—if forcefully.

   “Your threat is neither of those dragons. Your threat is the other dragon being led by one very powerful one.” She states firmly. “His name is Alduin, but my people call him _The World Eater_. He devours mortals and souls and commands a great many dragons. I have the trust of the only three who have ever thought to fight against Alduin’s rule and have narrowly beaten him once.” She explains. The two elves look at each other, eyes narrowing before returning to her, suspicious and dark.

   “You command only two.” The younger elf tries to correct, to which the brunette rolls her eyes and glares at him sharply.

   “Three. Do not presume to correct me, _elf_.” She bites back hostilely before returning her gaze to the king, ignoring any further comment from his son.

   “The fact of the matter is this; I know how to kill Alduin but I do not know where I am. I need to know the lay of the land and I need to _find_ the World Eater before he can be stopped.” She states firmly to the older elf who listens intently—if suspiciously.

   “You were found trespassing on my land.” The king begins, eyes narrow. He begins another circle around her; a predator. “The only _dragons-_ ” He spits the word like a poison. “Discovered thus far you claim are in service to you.” Coming to a stand in front of her, he stares down at her.

   “Why should I release you with only your word that these events are truth?” He asks. The brunette smirks—cocking an eyebrow—before bursting into laughter. This time, the king’s reaction isn’t as subtle as his hand inches towards his weapon---ready to silence her laughter in one quick move.

   “I am asking for your assistance, not for release. I am no more your prisoner than you are my king.” She snaps with a cruel grin when her laughter dies. Her chin lifts slightly when she finds—for the second time that day—cold, sharp, steel pressed against her throat. The king’s eyes are alight with rage.

   “Your head will roll before you get the breath to call one of your fowl creatures.” He states, his voice eerily deep and calm—though the Dovahkiin can hear the rage underneath it.

   “I do not need my dragons to fight my battles. I am a warrior, same as you once were, though unlike you, I have not grown slow and stupid leading a complacent life.” Her tongue is as sharp as the steel that bites further into her—already cut—skin. The elf steps closer, towering over the shorter female.

   “You are injured, shackled and at the mercy of my sword.” He hisses back. “You are in no position to speak.”

   “I have not been shackled since I entered this room.” The woman says with a cold laugh before lifting her free hands, one holding the shackles that once bound her. There’s a second’s pause as the entire room seems to take a breath before the three of them explode into movement.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Elvish: "Edan" Human  
> "Dina" Silent  
> "Faarea" Enough


End file.
